Abdominal obesity mainly refers to fat deposition in the abdominal cavity, manifesting an increase in the circumference of waist and abdomen. There are many factors that affect the increase in the circumference of waist and abdomen, such as unhealthy eating habits, lack of physical activity, being sedentary due to occupational habits, etc. The risk of developing complications in people with abdominal obesity is much greater than that in people with systemic obesity. Moreover, intra-abdominal fat is very different from subcutaneous fat. It is more harmful than subcutaneous fat, and it releases more harmful factors than subcutaneous fat does. Abdominal obesity is likely to damage internal organs, makes people more likely to suffer from high blood pressure, diabetes, hyperlipidemia, cholelithiasis, hyperuricemia and other diseases, so the detriment is severer.
Abdominal obesity is the main type of obesity among Chinese people. The follow-up observation of 2778 subjects by the Medical College of Soochow University also found that at the same time that some of the individuals' BMIs decrease, their waist circumferences may not significantly decrease, or even may increase; while at the same time that the BMIs rise, the waist circumference may reduce. Therefore, determining whether a person is obese by his or her weigh only is a misconception. It is likely to classify people with normal BMI but high waist into low-risk groups, but in fact, disease risk in this part of people is still high. Therefore, controlling the abdominal obesity is of great significance.
So far, people mainly use exercise and drugs to lose weight. Mostly, once the exercise stops, it is likely to gain the weight back. Losing weight by drugs is mainly through suppressing central appetite developing anorexia and satiety, reducing nutrient absorption, increasing energy consumption, etc., it usually has certain side effects, such as diarrhea and arrhythmia, even liver damage, kidney damage, etc. Therefore, people look forward to developing the traditional Chinese medicine products which have simple components, less toxic and side effects. However, for the treatment of abdominal obesity, traditional Chinese medicine products have been rarely reported.
Patent Publication No. CN103070924A discloses a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating metabolic syndrome, its preparation method and application. Said traditional Chinese medicine composition is prepared by the following Chinese herbs: Rids Cornutae Folium 6-30 weight parts, Nelumbinis Folium 6-30 weight parts, Mori Folium 6-30 weight parts. The traditional Chinese medicine composition with pharmaceutically acceptable carrier can be used to produce the pharmaceutical preparations for treating metabolic syndrome, in particular to produce the pharmaceutical preparations for treating abdominal obesity, type-II diabetes, hyperlipidemia or atherosclerotic disease. There is still a need for a new type of traditional Chinese medicine composition for effective treatment of abdominal obesity.